


Arabidopsis

by Eva



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva/pseuds/Eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan Watson, at the beginning of her work with Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arabidopsis

Joan doesn’t do pets, or plants. What would be the point, after all, with her life starting anew in another month and a half? The absence doesn’t nag at her much. 

She looks around her room, at the two alarm clocks and the dresser, the bed and the frameless painting above it. It’s somehow more pathetic in a room with walls that desperately want paint, and she thinks about curtains for just a moment, until she realizes what she’s doing.

Sherlock makes the most awful face when she asks him if he’s named his bees.

(It turns out, he’s named the different parts of the hive.)

The cupboards are still a mess, because Joan refuses to “tidy up.” But they’re coming into a natural sort of order, the dishes Joan uses lower, the mugs Sherlock prefers migrating to the cupboard that holds the tea. Nothing matches, not even the silverware, but it works—whatever doesn’t is culled, slowly and absentmindedly, left aside. Two mugs and a kettle have already found their way to a box she’ll bring to a donation center later in the week.

Six weeks, from struggling to sober. Even butterflies live longer than six weeks, and here she is, making a life of six weeks to six weeks to six weeks again. Companion, cousin, “valet.”

Assistant.

She buys a small bamboo plant at the market one bright morning. ”For luck,” the vender says, with a smile, “but you know that.”


End file.
